


Vivid Preparations

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Pride Parades, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: So this oneshot will have two parts, this one is the first. This part will focus on Alec and Magnus getting ready for a pride parade in Brooklyn. Yes, this is Alec's first pride activity!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Vivid Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Happy happy pride month lovelies!! This is my favorite month not only because it's summer but also due to pride month. I hope each and every one of you feel comfortable, loved, accepted, and important in your own skin and feel obliged to love whomever you want to love. For love always wins ❤️ I also hope you find true love and fight for it like Magnus and Alec did!!
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day so leave them if you’re willing!! :)

"Would you please stop squirming? With how long this is taking we will miss the party!" Magnus sighs dramatically, unsuccessfully hiding a smile while his boyfriend scowls. Magnus swipes his finger along Alec's cheek, leaving a trail of orange paint following the sloppy line of red. 

Just as he's about to add a layer of yellow under the orange Alec interrupts, saying "I don't exactly want this on my face!" 

"Darling you're going to look fabulous. Don't you trust me?" 

Alec narrows his eyes at his boyfriend who's now looking at him coyly.

"That's not fair. I can't say no to you with that look on your face. Maybe I should kiss it off of you..." Without another word, Alec's lips are pressed firmly to Magnus', causing Magnus to drop the palette of colors and pull his Alexander closer. 

"Well it worked." Alec chuckles, forehead presses against Magnus'. 

"Nope it didn't!" With a wink and a snap of his fingers, Magnus has the pallet back and he's lightly applying a bright yellow swipe of army paint to Alec's cheek. 

Magnus hums contently to a tune he was just listening to while cooking their omelettes for breakfast. Magnus finishes the Pride rainbow on Alec's right cheek and then moves on the left. 

"Are you done yet?" Alec asks exasperatedly, cracking his knuckles and jumping in place. 

"Alexander. Sit down and don't move until I'm finished with you or I swear by the Angel!" 

"What? What do you swear?" Magnus ignores Alec's playful comment and paints a streak of lime green that reminds Magnus so much of tropical cocktails on Alec's left cheek. 

"Done! Now turn around pretty boy." Magnus winks and helps Alec off of the counter he was leaning on. 

"That's all? No glitter? No makeup? Just the paint?" Magnus stares at Alec for a moment before replying. 

"Of course Alexander. I told you to trust me. I know your boundaries, and where your line shouldn't be crossed. Do you like it?" 

Alec turns away from the mirror and smiles, which causes Magnus' heart to skip a beat. "I love it. And I love you even more."

Magnus pecks Alec on the lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the bathroom. "Now there is one more small addition to the gay vibe here," Magnus holds out a shirt that has in rainbow letters: "Let's get one thing straight...I'm not"

Alec stares at it in disbelief before bursting out laughing. Magnus, not sure how to react to Alec's sudden outburst, chuckles along with him. 

The open window in their bedroom carries a warm breeze along with the noise from the tents being set up and the road clearing; the party should be starting soon. 

"Alec come on love, we have to go! Put the shirt on, and I'll get ready myself." Magnus throws the shirt to Alec who just barely catches it.

Alec sneaks out a sarcastic comment before Magnus leaves the room. "Aren't you already ready?" 

"Darling, if you know me at all you know I'm most definitely not ready." Magnus replies from the bathroom, drawing his own pattern of colors on his cheek. But of course his is blue, purple, and pink signifying his love for both genders. 

Alec sighs, slips the shirt on, and knowing Magnus will be awhile, lays on the bed which has the perfect view to the outside world. He glances down to see the street packed with cars and people trying to get to the next street where the party will start. Alec takes out his phone and sees he has a text from both Izzy and Jace that tell him to have the day off and enjoy himself. 

He scowls; how wonderful is it to get the day off even though he is the head of the New York Institute and his siblings aren't his boss. 

He replies to his siblings with a quick thank you followed with a rolling eyes emoji (Alec's most used one) and then throws his phone to the other side of the bed, where it lands on Magnus' golden pillowcase. 

"Magnussssssss!" Alec whines,flipping around on the bed so he lands on his stomach. While it is tempting, he doesn't lay his cheek on the bed because he knows Magnus would portal him to Africa somewhere for the mess it would make on his sheets.

However, it's not like messes haven't been made on the bed before.

"Alexanderrrrr! What are you complaining about this time?" Alec brings his half-empty coffee cup to his lips and takes a sip. 

"You. You better be done soon or I swear by the Angel!"

"What? What will you swear?" Magnus chuckles and then Alec feels two warm arms encircle his waist. "That shirt looks lovely on you. You're so gorgeous I don't think I want to go anymore. I don't want to show you off". Magnus presses a kiss to Alec's neck then breaks the embrace.

"Me? I can't believe you'd want to show me off. Now you, you're heavenly." Alec gawks at his boyfriend's look. 

A bisexual flag painted on both of his cheeks, blue and purple eyeshadow completed a shirt that states "I go both ways." However, the most sexiest thing about Magnus Bane is his confidence.   
If Alec Lightwood had half as much confidence as Magnus he'd stalk right into the Institute every morning head held high and never worry about others thoughts ever again. 

It intoxicates Alec, the way that Magnus always carries himself with such confidence.

"Alec...um darling? A little baffled I see?" Magnus' gentle amused voice knocks Alec back to reality. 

"A little? How about a lot?" They smile at each other before Magnus offers Alec his hand. 

And he takes it, always.


End file.
